gearsofwarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:BlackDragonGears/Logros de Gears of War 3
Hace poco Epic dió a conocer los logros de Gears of War 3. Están enfocados al cooperativo de 4 jugadores, a los 100 niveles multijugador, a los 41 coleccionables, a los 5 actos de la historia principal y a los 10 mapas y cinco modos de juego multijugador. En primer lugar, avisar de que los logros contienen spoilers sobre la campaña, leelos bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Disculpen que los títulos estén en inglés, pero como luego en las traducciones algunos cambian de nombre, preferimos solo traducir la descripción, os dejamos la lista: *Marcus, It’s Your Father (5G) Te has despertado de un mal sueño. Progresión de la historia Acto 1 – Capítulo 1 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Swimmin’ in Glowie Gravy (10 G) Defendió el nido de los Ravens del Leviathan Lambent. Progresión de la historia Acto 1 – Capítulo 2 (Cinemática o Arcade). *We Struck Gold! (10 G) Encontró comida y munición en Hanover. Progresión de la historia Acto 1 – Capítulo 3 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Welcome to Cougar Town (10 G) Defendió y escapó del estadio de Cougar. Progresión de la historia Acto 1 – Capítulo 4 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Big Ass Headshot (10 G) Volaron al Laviathan Lambent desde el puente. Progresión de la historia Acto 1 – Capítulo 5 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Where is that? (10 G) Descubrió la localización de Adam Felix. Progresión de la historia Acto 2 – Capítulo 6 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Well We Did Flood Them Out (10 G) Tomó una barcaza de gas Locust para viajar a la cueva Anvil. Progresión de la historia Acto 3 – Capítulo 3 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Thanks For Flying GasBag Airway (10 G) Llegó a salvo… un poco. Progresión de la historia Acto 3 – Capítulo 4 (Cinemática o Arcade). *The Bitch is Back (10 G) Derrotó a la Berserker Lambent. Progresión de la historia Acto 3 – Capítulo 6 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Good Driver Discount (10 G) Condució desde la cueva Anvil hasta Mercy. Progresión de la historia Acto 4 – Capítulo 2 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Brothers to the End (10 G) Escapó de Mercy. Progresión de la historia Acto 4 – Capítulo 3 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Welcome to Griffin Tower (10 G) Encontró suficiente combustible para llegar a la base naval de Endeavor. Progresión de la historia Acto 4 – Capítulo 6 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Baird’s Favorite Kind of Top (10 G) Lanzó el submarino. Progresión de la historia Acto 5 – Capítulo 1 (Cinemática o Arcade). *That Looks Like the Front Door (10 G) Pasó bajo el Maelstrom y encontró a Azura. Progresión de la historia Acto 5 – Capítulo 2 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Look at That, Instant Summer (10 G) Apagó el dispositivo Maelstrom. Progresión de la historia Acto 5 – Capítulo 4 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Ok. Faith. Yeah. Got It. (10 G) Rescató a Adam Fenix de su cautiverio. Progresión de la historia Acto 5 – Capítulo 5 (Cinemática o Arcade). *We’ve Finally Got a Tomorrow (10 G) Salvó a Sera y mató a Myrrah. Progresión de la historia Acto 5 – Capítulo 6 (Cinemática o Arcade). *Ready For More (50 G) Completó todos los actos de la campaña en dificultad casual o normal (Cinemática o Arcade) *Ain’t My First Rodeo (50 G) Completó todos los actos de la campaña en dificultad elevada (Cinemática o Arcade) *Once More Unto the Breach (75 G) Completó todos los actos de la campaña en dificultad locura (Cinemática o Arcade) *Collector (5 G) Recuperó 5 de 41 coleccionables. dificultad, cinemática o arcade *Pack Rat (10 G) Recuperó 20 de 41 coleccionables. dificultad, cinemática o arcade *Hoarder (15 G) Recuperó los 41 coleccionables. dificultad, cinemática o arcade *Remembered the Fallen (15 G) Recuperó las 15 COG Tags durante la campaña (cualquier dificultad, cinemática o arcade) *My Fellow Gears (50 G) Completó todos los actos en Co-op en cualquier dificultad (cinemática o arcade) *A Different Kind of Foursome (75 G) Completó todos los capítulos en Co-op de 4 jugadores en cualquier dificultad (cinemática o arcade) *It’s Called Progress (10 G) Completó un capítulo en campaña arcade con una puntuación elevada. *Level 5 (5 G) Alcanzó el nivel 5 *Level 10 (10 G) Alcanzó el nivel 10 *Level 15 (15 G) Alcanzó el nivel 15 *Level 25 (25 G) Alcanzó el nivel 25 *Calling Your Shots (25 G) Completó los 10 mini-desafíos en Horda (cualquier dificultad) *First Among Equals (25 G) Fuiste el mayor puntuador del pelotón en cinco capítulos en Co-op Arcade con 4 jugadores (cualquier dificultad) *Don’t You Die on Me! (25 G) Alcanzó un multiplicador x20 en Co-op Arcade de cuatro jugadores (cualquier dificultad) *Award Winning Tactics (25 G) Coleccióno una medalla de Onyx. *Seriously 3.0 (100 G) Lo conseguiste! Nivel 100, campaña en locura, conseguidas todas las medallas y completado la Horda/Bestia en los 10 mapas. *Back to Basic (5 G) Gana una partida con bots en el campo de entrenamiento. *Welcome to Versus (10 G) Mataste 10 enemigos en TDM (Clasificatoria o Social) *Welcome to King of the Hill (10 G) Completaste una partida de KOTH (Clasificatoria o Social) *Welcome to Team Death Match (10 G) Completaste una partida de TDM (Clasificatoria o Social) *Welcome to Capture the Leader (10 G) Completaste una partida de KOTH (Clasificatoria o Social) *Welcome to Execution (10 G) Completaste una partida de Ejecución (Clasificatoria o Social) *Welcome to Wingman (10 G) Completaste una partida de Piloto (Clasificatoria o Social) *Welcome to Warzone (10 G) Completaste una partida de Zona de Guerra (Clasificatoria o Social) *Welcome to Horde Mode (10 G) Sobreviviste a las 10 primeras oleadas de la Horda (cualquier dificultad, cualquier mapa) *Welcome to Beast Mode (10 G) Completaste las 12 primeras oleadas de Bestia (cualquier dificultad, cualquier mapa) *Welcome to Arcade Mode (10 G) Completaste 5 capítulos Arcade en Co-Op (cualquier dificultad) *Rust Lung (50 G) Ejecutaste a un infectado y ahora te estás volviendo Lambent. (o: Ejecutaste a un empleado de Epic o que haya conseguido este logro) Julio 2011 Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias